Xmas Sucia
DMG 4 times to all enemies / 20% chance |skill lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 600% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 30% chance |procs = 2 |skill 2 = Telekinetic Smash |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】Unleash a single ally's skill from the first turn / 20% chance |procs 2 = 2 |skill g = ☆Telekinetic Smash |skill g lv1 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 500% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 20% chance |skill g lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 600% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 30% chance |procs g = 3 |skill g2 = ☆Telekinetic Smash |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】Unleash a single ally's skill from the first turn / 25% chance |procs g2 = 2 |skill x = ★Telekinetic Smash |skill x lv1 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 700% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 30% chance |skill x lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 800% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 40% chance |procs x = 4 |skill x2 = ★Telekinetic Smash |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】Unleash a single ally's skill from the first turn / 30% chance |procs x2 = 4 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = Sucia hates parties but went to the Christmas bash just so she could see Calamity smile. |friendship = I'll delight Lord Calamity even more than Kyulu and Kyula. |meet = I hate parties, but I'll do my best for Lord Calamity. |battle start = Don't mess with the party. |battle end = I was too busy watching. |friendship max = What other events will make Lord Calamity smile? |friendship event = The Christmas party is over. Hm? My face is red? Of course it is! I just love seeing Lord Calamity smile! |rebirth = I always spoke telekinetically, so I'm not a good talker. But with the miasma gone, I can speak to Lord Calamity. So please give me some conversation pointers. |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Flame Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = Christmass Special Pack }} Category:Neo Generation Category:AkkeyJin